The present invention relates generally to fluid power devices and more particularly to a wave disc engine apparatus.
It is known to use an axial wave rotor as a super charger in internal combustion engines for automotive vehicles. Such conventional devices are described in P. Akbari, R. Nalim and N. Mueller, “A Review of Wave Rotor Technology and its Applications,” Journal of Engineering for Gas Turbines and Power, ASME, vol. 128, p. 717 (October 2006). Wave rotors have also been proposed for use in propulsive jet engines and power turbines as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,764 entitled “Propulsion Modules” which issued to Baker on Jul. 1, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,719 entitled, “Method and Apparatus for Cold Gas Reinjection and Through-Flow and Reverse-Flow Wave Rotors” which issued to Nalim et al. on Apr. 20, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,432 entitled “System and Method for Cancelling Expansion Waves in a Wave Rotor” which issued to Paxton on Dec. 7, 1993. These patents are all incorporated by reference herein.
More recently, one or more of the present inventors invented a radial wave rotor. This device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,891 entitled “Wave Rotor Apparatus” which issued to Müller et al. on Jul. 7, 2009, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0041065 entitled “Ultra-Micro Gas Turbine” which was published to Müller et al. on Feb. 21, 2008, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. While the radial wave rotors were significant advancements in wave rotor design, additional improvements are desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, a wave disc engine apparatus is provided. A further aspect employs a constricted nozzle in a wave rotor channel. A further aspect provides a sharp bend between an inlet and an outlet in a fluid pathway of a wave rotor, with the bend being spaced away from a peripheral edge of the wave rotor. A radial wave rotor for generating electricity in an automotive vehicle is disclosed in yet another aspect. In a further aspect, a multiple-layered disc apparatus uses different radial channels on one layer versus another in order to obtain synergistic benefits from combustion and/or expansion/compression pressure wave functional differences between the layers. A return conduit between different fluid passageways of a wave rotor is used in a further embodiment. Moreover, methods of manufacturing and using a wave disc engine apparatus and/or wave rotor are provided.
The present invention is advantageous over conventional devices. For example, improved torque is advantageously achieved with the nozzle design and/or channel shapes in certain aspects of the present apparatus. Furthermore, improved engine efficiencies should also be available with certain aspects of the present apparatus. For example, with an open outlet aspect, a shock wave propagates directly without being reflected on an outer housing wall. By way of a further example, with the return conduit aspect, additional energy is extracted from high pressure exhaust gas. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.